In well-known tandem image forming devices, photosensitive drums for colors of yellow, magenta, cyan and black are juxtaposed, and a toner image of each color is formed on the corresponding photosensitive drum substantially at the same time with one another. In case of a direct transferring system, each toner image formed on each photosensitive drum is sequentially superimposed onto a sheet passing beneath each photosensitive drum due to a circular movement of a conveyor belt. In case of an intermediate transferring system, each toner image is sequentially superimposed on an intermediate transfer belt to form a colored toner image, and the colored toner image is then transferred onto a sheet.
Some of the toner carried on each photosensitive drum may sometimes remain deposited thereon without being transferred onto the sheet or the intermediate transfer belt. To this effect, some tandem image forming devices are provided with a drum cleaner for collecting remaining toner from each photosensitive drum.
A belt cleaner has also been proposed for collecting toner remained on the conveyor belt or the intermediate transfer belt. Such belt cleaner includes a waste toner box in which the toner collected by the belt cleaner (waste toner) is stored.
When both of the drum cleaner and the belt cleaner are provided, the toner collected by the drum cleaner is ejected onto a belt, and the toner on the belt is then collected by the belt cleaner.